My Broken Heart
by Uzuhikyu95
Summary: Ketika cinta tulus Hinata kepada Naruto harus bertepuk sebelah tangan "Hinata-chan jangan menangis. Aku berjanji akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu padamu." "A..a..aku hamil Naruto-kun." "Maafkan Aku Hinata-chan. Aku tidak bisa bertanggungjawab."


Tittle : My Broken heart

Cast : Hinata

Genre :Romance, Hurt/sad

Rate : T

Hai Minna ini fanfic pertama aku, jadi plese review ya biar aku semangat lagi nulisnya.

happy reading

Warning Typo

Hinata merasakan nyeri pada perutnya. Kehamilannya sudah memasuki bulan ke 9 dan sudah saatnya akan melahirkan. Bahkan darah segar keluar dari kemaluannya. Hinata mengambil ponsel di meja. Dia mencoba menelpon Naruto.

Tutt..tutt..

Dicobanya berkal-kali tapi Naruto tetap tidak diangkat. Hinata yang panik dan kesakitan akhirnya menelpon Neji, sepupunya. Neji adalah anak dari pamannya Hizashi dan mereka berdua adalah keluarga Hinata yang tersisa setelah Ayah dan Ibunya meninggal.

"Moshi-moshi Neji-nii kumohon tolong aku. Sepertinya aku akan melahirkan." Uca Hinata sambil merintih menahan sakit.

"Baiklah aku akan menjemutmu. Kumohon tunggulah aku." Neji yang mendapat telepon dari Hinata segera menjemut mengambil kontak mobil dan bergegas ke rumah Hinata.

Brak..

Neji membuka pintu Hinata dengan kasar. dilihatnya Hinata yang merintih kesakitan dengan darah yang berceceran. Neji segera menggendong Hinata. Diletakkannya Hinata di jok belakang.

"Kau harus kuat Hime.." Kata Neji melajukan mobilnya.

Melahirkan merupakan kejadian terhebat menurut Hinata. Meskipun sakit, dirinya merasa sakitnya tidak ada apa-apanya saat melihat buah hatinya. Putranya begitu mirip dengan Naruto. Rambut pirang, mata biru bahkan garis di pipinya sangat mirip dengan Naruto.

"Sayang, ini mama. Kenapa wajahmu begitu mirip papamu? Apa kamu sangat mencintai papamu humm?" kata Hinata sambil mengelus wajah putranya.

Hinata menangis mengingat Naruto. Bahkan di saat dia berjuang melahirkan bayinya Naruto tidak ada disampingnya. Hinata tidak terlalu berharap Naruto mau peduli dengannya. Karena pernikahannya, kehamilannya terjadi karena sebuah kecelakaan.

Flashback

Hari ini adalah pesta kelulusan Konoha Senior High School. Kakashi sensei mengadakan pesta di sebuah bar untuk kelulusan murid kelasnya. Semua murid begitu antusias dengan pesta tersebut. Tak terkecuali Hinata. Di pesta tersebut Naruto pasti datang karena dia adalah ketua kelas.

Hinata sudah lama menyukai Naruto. Dia terpesona dengan ketampanan putra Namikaze itu. tapi sayangnya pria itu lebih menyukai gadis cantik seperti Sakura. Hinata tak pernah lelah menyukai Naruto meski tau Naruto menyukai Sakura.

Pesta berjalan meriah. Seluruh siswa kelas XII-2 berkumpul menikmati makanan yang diberikan Kakashi sensei secara gratis.

"Hei bagaimana jika kita meminum soju." Usul Kiba

"Hei kalian masih pelajar tidak boleh minum soju." Kakasi sensei mencoba memperingati mereka.

"Tapi sensei kami sudah lulus bukan?" tambah Choji

"Baiklah tapi jangan sampai mabuk. Aku tidak mau kalian merepotkanku nantinya." Kakashi sensei akhirnya pasrah mendengar rayuan muridnya.

Semua murid begitu bergembira diperbolehkan meminum soju. Semua bahkan berlomba minum soju. Naruto melihat kearah Sakura duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Hatinya merasa cemburu. Dia sudah mencintai Sakura sejak lama tetapi sakura tak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari teman

Hinata mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto. Dilihatnya Naruto minum soju begitu banyak. Bahkan Naruto tampak begitu frustasi. Hingga pada akhirnya Naruto mabuk saat minum gelas ke 7 nya.

"Hei Naruto bangunlah. Kenapa kau mabuk sih." Kata Lee sambil menggoyangkan punggung Naruto.

"Sepertinya Naruto mabuk. Hinata bagaimana jika kau antarkan Naruto pulang. Bukankah rumah kalian searah." Kata Choji

"Eh.. " Hinata kaget. Kenapa harus dirinya yang mengantar Naruto pulang?

"Hinata-chan bukankah kau mencintai Naruto. Ini adalah kesempatanmu untuk mendapatkan perhatian Naruto." Bisik Tenten pada Hinata

"Hufftt... Baiklah aku akan mengantarkan naruto-kun pulang."

Hinata akhirnya sampai di depan rumah keluarga Namikaze. Rumah itu tampak begitu sepi.. hinata yang kebingungan akhirnya mengacak-acak tas Naruto mencari kunci.

"ah ini dia kuncinya."

Hinata membuka pintu rumah Naruto. Dilihatnya rumah besar itu kosong.

"Naruto berat sekali ya." Keluh Hinata kemudian meletakkan Naruto di kasurnya.

Hinata hendak meninggalkan kamar Naruto. Tapi tiba-tba naruto menarik tangannya.

"Jangan pergi lagi Sakura." Ucap Naruto yang membuat Hinata kaget

Hinata hanya dapat menangis ketika Naruto mulai melumat bibirnya. Hinata begitu sedih. Dia tahu bahwa saat ini Naruto hanya menganggap dirinya sosok Sakura. Dibiarkannya Naruto menjamah dirinya. Ia rela karena yang melakukan hal itu adalah orang yang dicintainya.

Semua berjalan begitu cepat. Tidak ada yang diingat Naruto saat itu. yang dia tahu dirinya telah merusak kehormatan Hinata.

"Maafkan aku Hinata-chan... sungguh aku sebenarnya tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi." Ucap Naruto sambil memandang Hinata gusar.

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya bisa menangis dalam hati. Tapi apa daya meski dia mencoba menahan, air matanya tetap saja keluar.

Naruto yang melihat keadaan tersebut menjadi panik

"Hinata-chan jangan menangis. Aku berjanji akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Dia mengerti bahwa Naruto bukanlah type orang yang lari dari tanggung jawab. Dia merasa lega. Sejujurnya dia berharap jika dia hamil maka Naruto akan menikahinya.

Egois bukan...

4 month later...

Hinata meremas kertas hasil pemeriksaan. Dia positif hamil. Pada awalnya dia memang mengharapkan hal ini. tapi melihat situasi saat ini dimana Naruto seperti berusaha menghindarinya. Hinata tetap mencoba menghubungi Naruto mencoba menagih janji Naruto padanya.

"Moshi-moshi naruto-kun. Bisakah kita bertemu"

Disinilah sekarang dua insan ini. disebuah kafe di kota Tokyo. Saling memandang dalam diam.

"Naruto-kun, ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu." Hinata mencairkan suasana dingin.

"Katakanlah." Jawab Naruto

"A..a..aku hamil Naruto-kun."

"Maafkan Aku Hinata-chan. Aku tidak bisa bertanggungjawab." Jawaban Naruto tersebut membuat dada Hinata nyeri.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun." Hinata mencoba mencari kebohongan di iris Shappire itu.

"Sakura-chan telah putus dari Sasuke dan kemarin kami resmi berpacaran."

"Kau bohong Naruto-kun. Bukankah kau telah berjanji akan bertanggung jawab."

"Maafkan aku Hinata-chan." Naruto memutuskan menyudahi pertemuan mereka. Naruto meninggalkan gadis bersurai indigo yang tengah menangisinya. Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana dirinya bisa bersama dengan Sakura

"Naruto-kun... Kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku." Hinata terisak. Dia tidak menyangka Naruto semudah itu mencampakkannya.

Hinata masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan gontai. Hinata bahkan melewati Neji, Hanabi dan ayahnya yang sedang duduk diruang tamu. Dia sangat frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang diharapkan bisa bertanggungjawab atas kehamilannya begitu mudahnya mengingkari janjinya.

Neji yang melihat tingkah adiknya mengikutinya. Dilihatnya Hinata masuk kamar dan menangis. Neji mengerutkan dahinya, apakah mungkin Hinata sedang ada masalah. Kemudian ditinggalkannya Hinata.

"Ada apa dengan Hinata." Tanya Hiashi Hyuuga, ayah Hinata.

"Entahlah paman, mungkin sedang ada masalah."

Mereka memutuskan membiarkan Hinata menenangkan diri di kamarnya. Mungkin Hinata butuh waktu sendiri.

Keesokan paginya saat Hinata pergi ke kampusnya. Hanabi dengan iseng masuk ke kamar Hinata. Tatapannya tertuju pada kertas kusut yang ada diatas kasur Hinata. Sontak Hanabi membulatkan matanya menatap surat tersebut. Ditatapnya surat itu dengan tidak percaya.

"Hinata-nee tak mungkin hamil kan?" Hanabi mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa surat tersebut bohong.

"Apa maksudmu?" Neji yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Hinata merebut Surat tersebut. Dibacanya surat itu dengan teliti.

"Kurang ajar."

Plak...

Suara tangan Hiashi menampar putri sulungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau memalukan." Hiashi tak kuasa menahan emosinya.

"Gomen." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Hinata. Ia tahu kesalahannya kali ini begitu fatal.

"Katakan.. katakan siapa yang menghamilimu!" Hiashi membentak Hinata yang saat ini menangis di depannya.

Hinata tetap bungkam. Dia tidak mungkin menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. Bagaimanapun Naruto telah menolak bertanggung jawab.

Plak...

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hiashi menampar Hinata.

"Cepat katakan Hinata." Desak Hiashi padanya.

"Na..naru..to." Pada akhirnya Hinata menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya pada Hiashi.

"kalau begitu kita harus ke rumah Namikaze sekarang. Bagaimanapun bajingan itu harus bertanggung jawab."

Di kediaman Namikaze, Minato dan Kushina yang sedang asik bercengkrama di ruang keluarga diganggu oleh kedatangan Lee asisten rumah tangganya.

"Maaf mengganggu tuan, sepertinya tuan Hiashi ingin menemui tuan" Ungkap Lee.

"Baiklah aku akan menemuinya. Suruh ia menunggu di ruang tamu" Jawab Minato.

Minato beranjak menuju ruang tamu. Dia sedikit heran kenapa Hiashi tiba-tiba datang tanpa memberitahunya.

"Selamat datang Hiashi-san. Tumben sekali kau kesini tanpa memberi tahuku terlebih dulu padaku." Sapa Minato pada Hiashi.

"Tak usah berbasa-basi. Aku ingin mengatakan hal penting." Bentak Hiashi tampak begitu marah.

"Putra brengsekmu menghamili putriku. Dia bahkan lari dari tanggung jawabnya." Tambah Hiashi.

Minato dan Kushina syok mendengar berita itu. Tidak mereka sangka anak yang selama ini mereka banggakan menghamili anak temannya bahkan melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab. Menurut Kushina, Hinata adalah gadis yang baik. Dia bahkan sedikit merasa senang bahwasanya yang mengandung cucunya adalah Hinata.

Hinata yang terus-terusan menunduk menangis tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh Kushina. Dia berjanji bahwa ia akan membujuk Naruto untuk bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan Hinata.

"Obaasan berjanji, Naruto pasti akan menikahimu Hinata-chan" Ucap Kushina yang semakin memeluk Hinata erat.

-TBC-


End file.
